Addicted
by Kashii Ai
Summary: Based on the song "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson. Maka finds the young shinigami fascinating and riveting, but will she allow the darkness in him to consume her? How will she cope with the damage that is left of Death the Kid? Drabble series. Dark KidxMaka.
1. Prologue: Addicted

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_The Undead Young_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

Addicted

_By Kelly Clarkson_

**Listen URL:**

http: //www. youtube. com /watch? v=nuv fHDSb9sU

It's like you're a _druuuug_.  
It's like you're a demon  
I can't face down.  
It's like I'm s_tuuuuck_.  
It's like I'm running  
from you  
all the time.  
And I _know_  
I let you_  
have_ all the power.

It's like the only company  
I seek is misery all aroo_ouuund_.

It's like you're a _leeeeech_.  
Sucking the life  
from me.  
It's like I can't bre-eeaaathe.  
Without you  
in_side_ of me.  
And I _know_  
I let you_  
have _all the power.  
And I rea_lize_  
I'm never gonna  
quit you over time.

It's like I can't breeee-aaaaathe!  
It's like I can't see anyyyything!  
Nothing but yooo-ooo-ooou!  
I'm _addicted_ to yoo-ou!

It's like I can't thii-iink.  
Without you_  
interrupting_ me.

In my thou-oughts,  
in my dre-eams,  
you've taken over me-ee.

It's like I'm not mee-ee. . .  
It's like I'm not mee-ee

. . .

It's like I'm _loooost._  
It's like  
I'm giving up _slowly._  
It's like you're a ghost  
that's_  
haunting_ me.  
_Leave me alONE_!

And I know these _voic_es  
in my head  
are mine alone.  
And I _know_ I'll  
never change  
my ways  
if I don't  
give you up now

. . .

It's like I can't breeee-aaaaathe!  
It's like I can't see anyyyything!  
Nothing but yooo-ooo-ooou!  
I'm _addicted_ to yoo-ou!

It's like I can't thii-iink.  
Without you

_interrupting_ me.

In my thou-oughts,  
in my dre-eams,  
you've taken over me-ee

It's like I'm not mee-ee. . .  
It's like I'm not mee-ee

. . .

_I'm __**hooked**__ on you,  
I need a __**fix**__,  
I can't __**take**__ it.  
Just one more __**hit**__,  
I __**promise**__ I can __**deal **__with it.  
I'll __**handle**__ it, __**quit **__it,  
__**just one more time**__,  
__**Then**__ that's it.  
Just a __**little bit**  
more to  
get me __**through**__ this._

_I'm __**HoOked **__oN yOu,  
I nEed a __**fiX**__,  
I cAn't __**taKe**__ i.t  
Just oNe moRe __**hiT**__,  
I __**proMIse**__ I cAn __**dEal**__ WITH IT!  
I'Ll __**haNdle **__It, __**qUit**__ it,  
__**Just oNe moRe tiMe**__,  
__**TheN **__tHat's iT!  
JuSt a __**liTtle Bit**  
mOre tO  
get me thrO__**UGH THIIIIIIS**__!!  
_  
It's like I can't breeee-aaaaathe!  
It's like I can't see anyyyything!  
Nothing but yooo-ooo-ooou!  
I'm _addicted_ to yoo-ou!  
It's like I can't thii-iink.  
Without you_  
interrupting_ me.

In my thou-oughts,  
in my dre-eams,  
you've taken over me-ee.

It's like I'm not mee-ee. . .  
It's like I'm not

mee-eeeeeee

. . .


	2. Lithium

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_The Undead Young_ Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Listen URL:**

http: //www. youtube. com /watch? v=nuv fHDSb9sU

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lithium**

**Chapter 1: Lithium**

_It's like you're a drug.  
It's like you're a demon_

_ I can't face down.  
It's like I'm stuck.  
It's like I'm running  
from you  
all the time.  
And I know  
I let you  
have all the power._

_It's like the only company  
I seek is misery all around._

When he returned, recovered by his weapons, it was immediately obvious that there was something different about Death the Kid. It was in the way he watched her, normally clear gold eyes jaded with something dark. The twist of a small, subtle smile, the tilt of his head, the suddenly

(predatory)

way he would stand. It all made Maka wonder. His weapons had said Noah had done . . . things . . . to him. It had obviously changed him permanently. There was also brief mention of a certain set of feelings the young shinigami harbored toward the scythe meister. She wondered how truthful these feeling really were, and whether or not these were rumors. Or if maybe he was just so completely

(fucked up)

by this point, it was unhealthy either way. Maka was not quite sure what to say, or what to think. Maybe, just maybe, she could get through to him.

Or maybe, he would simply, completely, utterly, irreversibly

(consume her.)

* * *

Maka dug her fists into her eye sockets, and bit down hard on her lip. She would not cry. She would not cry. Papa had done it again. All that damned cheating. She didn't know what to do, anymore. It was what had separated her parents in the first place. She finally allowed a sob to escape her lips, and bowed her head in shame. She should not cry. She had an awesome Death Scythe. Friends who loved her. Was top of the class. Part of Spartoi. A two-star meister. What was she crying for?

"It's healthy to let things go."

Maka flinched, and looked up, startled. There he was, huge gold eyes smoldering over hers, inky-black hair brushing over his soft, pure, porcelain skin. He smiled gently, and sat down beside her. It was a wordless gesture, simple and seemingly

(deceptively?)

sweet. Maka regarded the shinigami with a mixture of apprehension and desire for comfort, "I'm just fine."

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes piercing into hers. She eventually had to look away—those huge gold eyes were penetrating. Of course, he was a shinigami, with soul perception probably superior to even hers. It was his nature to see into your soul. Maka found herself thinking this apprehensively. This Kid was so different from the one she had previously known. She looked back up to find him still watching her, and wondered how much damage had

(corrupted)

his soul. She fidgeted uncomfortably, and found sudden interest in her skirt, once again. She watched as a pale hand reached into her lap, and took her own, small, calloused fingers in his own. He gave a slight squeeze, and rubbed her skin in a soothing, circular motion, "You are aware of what has happened to me. Yes?"

"Yes." How interesting could her skirt get? The hand wrapped around hers tensed visibly, and she could sense his soul wavering with emotional effort. What a strange

(dark)

thing a shinigami soul was. It was foreign to her, the way the wavelength seemed to drown hers in vast, engulfing power. His black soul energy sparked around his soul, fizzling and dancing erratically; it seemed he was unable to land on a single frequency at the moment, though she didn't blame him. He had been through a lot. She found her eyes on his, their faces with none but inches of space between; their beings, their noses, their

(lips.)

It was she who closed the gap between them, pressing her lips softly to his. He tasted bittersweet—like sorrow, perhaps—and she found the taste addictive. She leaned farther into the kiss, her hands moving farther up to cup his face. He drew away, though, a bit too quickly. His face had a slight flush, and he stared at his hands awkwardly. Maka bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't find that she had been too forward. At last, the shinigami looked up and smiled, "I think I'll be okay, with you here."

Maka smiled back. She found that kissing Kid was much like taking

(lithium.)

* * *

**A/N:** Much thanks to my awesome beta, Nadia, for doing a great job!!

Pretty much . . . I wanted to write dark KidxMaka. I've seen a few stories that are an attempt at dark!KidxMaka, but they were OOC. So, basically, I want to sort of break the mold of the innocent!MaKi that KidxMaka is most often written in. While that's good, and I think it's totally canon for their relationship, I wanted to experiment with a more destructive side to this coupling we all love so much. So, this is it!!

Chapters will be short, as this is only a drabble series.

Next one will be up when . . . I feel like it. XD This is more of a side-project.

That's all.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Nicotine

**Chapter 2: Nicotine**

_It's like you're a leech.  
Sucking the life _

_from me.  
It's like I can't breathe.  
Without you _

_inside of me.  
And I know _

_I let you _

_have all the power.  
And I realize _

_I'm never gonna _

_quit you over time. _

Maka shuffled her feet nervously as she stared at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip and turned to the side, inspecting how far her bust protruded from her body. Damn. She hoped Kid wouldn't be

(disappointed.)

The bodice of the red dress hugged her slender form easily. The skirt flared from her hips, and ended in red crinoline ruffles, under which white ruffles were layered. She wore a white lace scarf around her neck, and red evening gloves. This would be her first real date with the shinigami. She hoped he wouldn't be too

(subdued.)

He had changed so much.

She bit her lip and turned so her back was to the mirror, and stared over her shoulder, so her eyes could trace over the corset back, laced up with white ribbon, and tied off in a large, flourishing bow at her waist. He was taking her to a fancy, expensive restaurant. Of course, the Death family was a family of immortals—money was

(trivial)

to them. She fingered her dark-blonde hair, which fell down her back, all the way to her shoulder blades. She had just pulled it back into a half-ponytail, and tied a simple red ribbon in her hair. A knock on the door made her jump.

"Kid is here." Soul called.

Maka shakily opened her bedroom door, and stepped out, her patented red leather shoes clicking on the tile of her bedroom floor. Soul's eyes widened when he saw Maka, "Oi, Kid! Where do you get such pretty girls, and can I have one?" Maka smiled gently at her weapon's compliment, but it quickly disappeared as she absorbed the baritone

(sardonic?)

chuckle issuing from the doorway. She slowly rounded the corner and came within Kid's line of sight, staring demurely at the floor. She heard a soft gasp, and then silence. She looked up, huge green doe-eyes meeting slanted,

()

exotic, molten-gold eyes. Kid was smiling softly, his head tilted to the side, "You look gorgeous."

Maka felt her face heat up, "Th—thank you."

"You could be the goddess of love."

Maka's face managed to turn twice as red, "Um . . . thanks . . ." She was sure her skin now matched her dress. Well, at least it didn't clash with the white. She heard him shift on his feet, and her eyes flickered up to his. He had taken on that stance, something about it

()

was defensive, yet perfectly normal. He held out a hand to her, "Shall we go?" Maka nodded, and walked forward, and took his hand. His posture relaxed, and Maka released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He led her out to the car, a sleek black Mercedes. He opened the passenger door for her, like a true gentleman, yet his eyes were not the clear

(ohthereitisthereitis THAT itisTHAT butTHAT isnevertalkedabout)

gold they used to be. Maka smiled softly at him, and slid in, gathering her skirt inside before Kid shut the door. She leaned back against the seat and pulled on her seatbelt as he settled in on the other side. She watched him as he paused, staring at the keys in his lap. Maka studied him curiously, wondering what was wrong. Finally, he spoke, "Maka. You don't think less of me because of what happened to me, right? You don't think the fact that

(ohthereritisTHAT isbeingspokenof nononodon't wannaspeakofTHAT)

I'm no longer a virgin is . . . bad, right?" He said it with much difficulty. Maka sighed.

"Oh, Kid. What Noah did to you was . . . he was messed up. People like him don't—they don't understand things like love and—" Maka's voice cut off, as she struggled with what to say. Kid's face was pained; obviously, he was having a very hard time with this. She watched him swallow, and he started the car. It was awkwardly silent for the entire drive. Maka didn't know quite what to say. He was obviously having a very hard time with this. But the fact that

(becuasesomehow thesilenceisworsethan hisheartscreamingatyou)

he shut down, every time it seemed to cross his mind. It was always there, on his mind, and it violated the way he was. His thoughts, his words, his actions—it clung to him like a disease. It was like an invisible parasite that Maka could see; constantly clinging and sucking.

They finally arrived to the restaurant, and Maka breathed with relief as Kid smiled across to her as he shut off the car. He got out, and walked around to open the door for her. Maka beamed up at him, and took his offered hand. She squeezed his fingers slightly, warm through her thin gloves. He squeezed back. He waited patiently for the man beside them to get out. Next thing Maka knew, her hand was being crushed, and Kid's breathing

(youcanhearhim youcanhearhimohgod youcanhearhimstillscreaming)

had become shallow. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated in fear. Maka looked to the man getting out, and saw that he was a young man, wearing a plaid hat, and had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like him. Maka squeezed Kid's hand, "It's not him. It's not. You're safe."

Kid nodded stiffly, obviously still terrorized out of his wits, and only relaxed when the man had left to go into the restaurant. Maka watched as he collapsed back against the car, and shoved his hands into his face. He was shaking. Maka reached out a tentative hand and touched his arm. He squeaked and jerked away, "D—don't!"

Maka withdrew her hand. It was like watching something beautiful slowly die. She wasn't quite sure what to do or say. Eventually, the shaking subsided, and he slowly looked up. His cheeks were wet, and his eyes looked tired. He wiped at his cheeks stubbornly, and nodded firmly to Maka, "I'm okay." But his eyes were so dark, dark, dark, and sad and fathomed and so, so lost. Maka didn't want to know

(hiseyes hiseyes theyneverstophurting henever_ever_stopshurting)

what horrors he had just relived. It made her feel scared and terrified and small and helpless, and Maka just simply didn't know what to do with that. Scared and terrified and small and helpless were never explained in the many textbooks Shibusen required meisters and weapons to read. She followed the young shinigami into the restaurant, watching his tensed back carefully. They were quickly seated, thanks to Kid's status as a young Death Prince, and Maka began looking over her menu. Or trying. His eyes were still over-bright and strained, and his body would not fully relax as he remained on tenterhooks. He looked like a smoker trying to get over their addiction to

(nicotine.)

* * *

**A/N:** PIECE OF CRAP FFN. *murders it* Originally, the phrases in parentheses had no spaces between them, but FFN is a BITCH and read them as URL's, So I had to put spaces in between. Piece of shit . . .

Anyway~!!

Thank you to caveat lector for beta'ing!! She always does an awesome job~

Some of you may have noticed that I changed the summary. Originally, this was gonna be about Kid victimizing Maka, but I sort of realized that if he was being raped by Noah (which I planned from the beginning), it would be more like him recovering from the trauma of that. Plus, this chapter just sorta came out this way, so I'm just goin' with it, since that's what my muses told me to do. :P

The addicted theme sort of comes from how addiction can be suffocating and suppressing, sort of like rape. And, at the same time, you could say Kid is "addicted" to his memories of Noah, as that's something that's obviously hard to forget.

AND WOW. Five reviews for the first chapter within like two days, I'm amazed!! I didn't expect this strong of a response!! Thank you all so much!! *hugs and kisses all round* Thank you to everyone for your awesome reviews (I thank people personally on my review responses, you all know who you are ^^)!! And also, thank you to everyone who has alerted/favorited this story, as well. ^^

And if you wanna see Maka's dress, there's a URL below.

Maka's dress: http: //img. en. china. cn /0/ 0, 0,303, 19648 ,480, 717, 2a5ec 9b8. jpg

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	4. Cocaine

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_The Undead Young_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Cocaine**

_It's like I can't breathe!  
It's like I can't see anything!  
Nothing but you!  
I'm addicted to you!  
_

_It's like I can't think.  
Without you _

_interrupting me.  
_

_In my thoughts,  
in my dreams,  
you've taken over me.  
_

_It's like I'm not me. . .  
It's like I'm not me _

She sat curled in his lap, his arms tight around her. His cheek was pressed against her hair, and his fingers pressed into her ribs. Her legs were draped over his. Dark gold eyes glowered at the counselor. Maka listened to his breathing, the soft in, out, in, out, as the counselor repeated the question.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"You don't want to know." A dark tone hinted his voice.

"I think I do."

"You don't." Eyes glazed over, sunshine turning dull, as memories returned

(_I weep. I scream. I struggle. I pray. I hope._)

unbidden to his head. Maka can watch it behind his eyes, but she doesn't want to see. He shifts, the long, well-muscled body pressing into hers. Kid's cheek rubs over her fine hair. He had insisted that he hold her. He said it helped. Maka agreed. The counselor was a short, balding man. His grayish-brown hair was thin at the top, and he had a cold. His nose was huge and red. It glared at Maka. He sniffed.

"Kid-sama, if we don't talk about this, then you won't get anywhere. Rape is a serious—"

"It won't do anything." His arms tightened around the girl. She closed huge, sad velvet green eyes, and listened to the lilt of his voice. His fingers were tracing her ribs, now, through her thin blouse. Maka pressed her lips to his neck. He pulled her ever-closer. For everytime she would

(weep)

for him, sucking in the air and breathing it out, something would chink at her heart. He made no progress, he did not move forward, he stayed where he was. It had been three months since his return. Maka's edges were beginning to crack. He still nightmared, and most nights, Maka spent the night at Gallows. Liz insisted and Soul begrudged it. Patti, as always, was optimistic.

"I really would like to end this session, now." Kid's fingers were almost painful around her ribs. His voice

_(I weep. I scream. I struggle. I pray. I hope._)

was dead. Maka felt her heart sink at the sound. Mostly, these days, he resigned himself to dogged obligation. _Don't forget your misery . . ._ It clung to him, as though assigned. Maka was the only one who managed to make him smile, these days, as the insanity and memories and _oh-he-was-raped-he-was-he-was-don't-cry-now-don't _crept up and began to weigh on him. It weighed on her, too, but she would endure it. She loved him. It was whispered to him, one night after he'd woken from his usual nightmares.

"Alright, then. If that's what you want . . . I hope you have been taking your medication."

Kid simply scowled. An antidepressant that was potent enough to surpass his supernatural metabolism had been found. He didn't take it.

"Yes. I have." The body under hers moved, and Maka slowly, lazily, unfolded herself from his lap. She stood, and held out a hand for him. He smiled up at her, a small, soft sweet gift saved just for her, and took it.

"Fucking counselor." It was muttered as soon as they were out of earshot, "I don't know what progress Chichiue thinks I'll make, seeing anyone . . ."

Maka was silent and let him rant. It was always like this. This was the fifth one they'd seen, and thus far, he'd turned them all down. But, Kid had always respected and listened to his father. He squeezed her hand, and kissed her cheek, smiling again. It was a relief to see him smile at her. Maka snuggled into his side as they walked. A pale hand brushed her pigtails.

"I need coffee."

Deathbucks it was.

They sat outside, below the promenade, right at the entrance. Both had mocha frappacinos, as it was unanimously agreed that iced, flavored coffee loaded with caffeine was the best for committing carb-i-cide, or whatever unhealthy crap that was in coffee. Maka snuggled close to him, and he smiled again.

"I think you could give it more of a chance." She played with his soft hair, watching as his eyes closed as her fingertips brushed his eyelids, "It could do you good."

"I don't think so, Ma-chan." He picked up his coffee and took a drag, "But I'd do anything for you, darling, so if you insist . . ."

"Your father is well-intentioned."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Dear-heart." He pulled her close. He was constantly doting on her. This gift, that endearment. She meant the world to him, and Kid figured it was his right to spoil his woman, anyhow. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to relax. He shivered. The memories, the memories. They came at the worst times. He tried to block out his own

(screams.)

He suffered, and buried his face in her hair. Maka stroked his soft hair. Sp pretty. So broken. She would just let him ride it out. She always did. His voice permeated the silence, soft against her ears, with the whoosh of his breath.

"Sometimes,

_(I weep. I scream. I struggle. I pray. I hope._)

I hate myself. It—it's . . ." Suddenly, he drew away from her. She watched anxiously as he retched. Passerby stared. Maka glared at them. She hated it when people had to stop and gawk at someone who was _so obviously_ distressed. He came back, paler than normal and clammy. He sat down shakily, and after wiping off his mouth and pulling out a mint, pulled her close.

"I can't do it. I'll always be . . ." He released her, turning her in his lap so she faced him, "I feel horrible, _disgusting_." His gaze dropped to his hands, examining the lines in his palms, probably, "I'm young. I'm only fifteen, and perfectly healthy, physically. I have the body of a god." He swallowed, and his eyes filmed with tears, "When you're r—r—raped, your body just responds." He shuddered, and Maka reached up and squeezed his shoulders, "You orgasm, and—and—it ends up feeling good, and . . ." He pressed a hand to his mouth. Maka waited for him to throw up the rest of his coffee. She pulled him close, this time.

"I love you. You can't help what your body does. And I know it crawls under your skin, and it—it's _horrible_, but the

(struggle)

won't stop until you face it." She rocked him, "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

She whispered it.

He calmed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

_(I weep. I scream. I struggle. I pray. I hope._)

She kissed him sweetly. He tasted like acid. He popped in another mint, and apologized. Maka didn't have a problem with it.

They would

(hope.)

_(I weep. I scream. I struggle. I pray. I hope._)

They would

(pray.)

But still. Maka worried. His lack of progress and the spiritual degeneration she could see was horribly worrisome. His soul was becoming weaker, and she worried for his mental health. The insanity. It was creeping. If they weren't careful, it would get him. In some dark, twisted, perverse way, his memories could become his

(cocaine.)

* * *

**A/N:** If I sound like I'm on crack, don't worry. I'm just an insomniac and got no sleep last night. So fucking tired . . . +_+

I HAVE A NEW BETA!! I welcome **MyObsidianSoul **to my . . . team of writers? Not really a team . . . CIRCLE OF FRIENDS, YES (see, told you I'd sound like I'm on crack XD *shot*). She did this one. Thank you, darling!! Let's work hard together! :D

I still sound like I'm high. I'm not, I promise, I've never done drugs in my life. XD It's just my sleep-deprived brain being . . . my sleep-deprived brain. XD

I'll shut up now, before I scare you all off. Okay. Enough of me spouting nonsense. Such an angsty chapter, too . . .

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**_


	5. Methamphetamine

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Addicted_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Methamphetamine**

It's like I'm lost_._  
It's like

I'm giving up slowly.  
It's like you're a ghost

that's

haunting me.  
Leave me alone!

And I know these voices

in my head  
are mine alone.  
And I know I'll

never change

my ways  
if I don't

give you up now

. . .

Maka leaned over, and peeked to see if she had gotten the answer right. She had, good. Kid smiled at her, and nodded, before he moved onto the next question. They were in his bedroom, studying for the upcoming test. She was worried for her love—he looked so haggard, with deep circles under his eyes, his black hair tousled in an unusually messy fashion. Maka snuggled up to him, leaning on his lap as he read the question out loud. She answered, noting

(how much he was)

declining, in mental, physical, emotional health. She tried not to see Noah's handprints on him, but she couldn't deny that they were there. It was the legacy of something terrible, and the son of Death was

(in so much pain.)

The nightmares, the pensive way he would simply sit there. It all worried Maka so. He put the book aside, finished with the questions for now. Maka smiled softly as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheeks, her face, her lips. She kissed back. She had been wondering for months, now, when they would go beyond kissing. It was understandable why he didn't. But, Maka was not Noah, and Kid seemed okay with her. So, she allowed her hands to slide under his loose dress shirt. He did not

(stiffen)

which was a good sign. She ran her hands over his muscles, as he continued to kiss her. She pushed at his chest, desiring to straddle him, push him back. He drew back a bit. She stared up at him with hazy green eyes, before she pushed hard, until he lay back on the bed. She leaned down over him, capturing his lips again, and kissed him hard, hard, passionate—he jerked. He whimpered, a desperate, "_Stop, stop, stop!" _It was murmured against her lips. She drew back, and he slid out from under her, and moved

(away, away, because she had hurt him,)

hadn't she? She pressed a hand to her lips, and bubbled apology after apology, as Kid shook in the corner of the bed, huddled against his headboard. He asks her to leave. He wants to be left alone. Maka nods slowly, and wonders if this could be

(the end of them.)

It couldn't be, could it? He still loved her, didn't he? She certainly loved him, broken as he was. But, she left, left for him, and when she exited the mansion, she would run, run, run, away, back to her apartment where Soul was, a friend, like a brother, who could talk to her, assure her, that it would be okay, okay? And there was nothing to worry about, even though Kid was messed up, like it was the destruction of

(methamphetamine.)

* * *

**A/N:** Whoooooo. And here we have four~ YES. I'm glad, as I haven't updated in a while. Wheeeeeeeeee~~ I'm too sleepy to discuss the story. I have nothing else to say. =_=

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Marijuana

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Addicted_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Marijuana**

It's like I can't breathe!  
It's like I can't see anything!  
Nothing but you!  
I'm addicted to you!

It's like I can't think.  
Without you

interrupting me.

In my thoughts,  
in my dreams,  
you've taken over me.

It's like I'm not me. . .  
It's like I'm not me

. . .

It's the next day at school, that he comes back to her. Apologizes. She is relieved that he's not angry with her, and they hug, kiss, and he is okay for today. He has more counseling after school, and he scoffs at it, but she can see that desperate shake, the blank stare that tells her he's not really, actually okay. She knew; Noah was onto him, and all over him, because the hands of the mage still sat there, remaining

_(she could hear him cry, sometimes, and he'd be off somewhere distant she couldn't reach)_

on his body. She hates the way it holds him in dark places. Shadows were never designed for this gentle, stern boy. She noticed his hand exposed on the table, palm up. It was so something so human, so vulnerable, to see that hand try to close, as he watched the appendage struggle. Maka reached over and took it, placing her little hand in his larger one. He squeezes it automatically, and for a moment,

_(sometimes she wondered if he ever wanted to die, to vanish off the face of the Earth)_

she thought it would all be okay. But then his eyes sink, and they are so, so dark, that dull color she had grown so very tired of seeing. All the flaws show, and Kid is once again in that dark place. Class starts, and eternity walks away with his heart, as he throws himself into their studies. It was a sufficient escape. She knows he tries not to relive the screams, the hits, the touches, but it always, always sneaks up, and he's

_(it's been six months of their relationship, and he still was not fixed, not whole, and she was afraid he might slip away)_

floored once again. She hated to watch it. Every day was a struggle with him, regardless of the counseling, the time, the energy she invested. She refuses to leave him, though, not until he's better, and then, and then, it'll be okay, and they can move on like everything is normal, right? Only. There lay the problem. It was not some minor event, nor a small mishap. They would have to move on like _everything_ had happened. It was the smallest trigger, slightest touch that would

_(he kept her up at night, with his nightmares, and she had never seen someone so alone, when he could drown so much in sheets and bleeding and loneliness)_

bring him back to Noah. The way Kid suffocated himself. He was suspended in glass, and he would never move forward. So, she would try. Starting today, she would not allow him to wallow, nor to let the memories loom over him. Noah was dead. Kid would never be touched again. She would pull him forward, and they would walk, walk, off, and maybe things would look less like methamphetamine and more like

_(marijuana.)_


	7. Vicodin

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Addicted_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Vicodin**

I'm hooked on you,  
I need a fix,  
I can't take it.  
Just one more hit,  
I promise I can deal with it.  
I'll handle it, quit it,  
just one more time,  
then that's it.  
Just a little bit

more to

get me through this.

It was in the park, where she noticed that he was not looking over his shoulder. His eyes, for once, were not dark, but were light, saturated sunshine gold. He looked up from the chips he was munching on, and his eyes, they held her. For the longest time, there was snow laid across his shoulders, but now it was beginning to melt. Maka smiled, and stroked back his hair. He smiled back, and offered her a chip. He is wordless, he is

(silent)

but she can see the ice begin to crack. She pushed gently against his soul. He pushed back, and he was _playful_. Maka was so happy she wanted to cry, but she held herself back. He brushed back a few strands of her hair, "It's a beautiful day, today."

"Yes."

"It reminds me of you."

Maka blushed and nodded. It had been so long since he had acted so normal, said something so simple. Sweet nothings seemed a distant, untouchable luxury, but here was one, laid right here in her lap. She snuggled into him at the compliment, allowing the soft words to

(sink in.)

He stroked her hair idly, as they finished their picnic, and laid back to watch the woods beyond them. Kid's face fell, abruptly, and Maka sighed. She knew what he was thinking. Darkness and rapists and monsters and madness all coming to get him, lurking among the living trees of the wood. Maka reached over, and gently touched him. He flinched, and blinked away the glaze in his eyes.

"You're okay. There's nothing in there that can

(harm you,)

okay?" He nodded absentmindedly, and Maka allowed her soul to soak into his. He chewed on her wavelength, and she was glad to find him accepting it, drinking it in. He did it for the longest time. Maka knew. There had never been much she could do, but inevitably, as time progressed, he was improving, cleansing himself, getting better. He would be okay. His depression was still an issue, he was beyond all the physical ailments already—the insomnia, the anxious breakdowns, the

(vicodin.)

* * *

**A/N: **Double updaaaate! In truth, this story is almost over. It has eight chapters. Go figure. XD

Anyway, I suggest you all look at my profile. You won't be seeing my fanfiction much for a bit, and it will have all the details.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Morphine

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Addicted_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Morphine**

I'm hooked on you,  
I need a fix,  
I can't take it.  
Just one more hit,  
I promise I can deal with it.  
I'll handle it, quit it,  
just one more time,  
then that's it.  
Just a little bit  
more to  
get me through this.

Holding and haunting and crying, he recovered. Maka had found him on his living room couch, and she's surprised to see him looking over the mission report he had avoided for close to a year. Yet here he was, paging through the report. She walked over, and sat down quietly next to him. She cringed as she saw the page he was on, _Rape Report_ printed across the top in large letters. She heard Kid sigh, and he shifted

_(she could see the burden lift)_

his position on the couch. His arm went automatically around her as she leaned into him. She closed her eyes, as paper rustled, and she knew he was turning the page. His hand rustled over her hair, and his soul was calm, placid, perfect, as he read the results of his assault. How far he had come. All the therapy he had endured, experienced, overcome. Never, ever would he

_(it was like flight, the way it floated away)_

forgive Noah for what was done to him, but he could face it, now, bravely, perfectly. Long gone were the first days Maka sat by him in the hospital, watching as each breath he took seemed to rattle, and he shied away from even the touch of his father. He had been delirious and not-so-there, terrified out of his wits. She had been the first one to hold his hand, and she remembered, as it fell into his body and dulled his pain, watching the drip of

_(morphine.)_


	9. Tylonel

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Addicted_ Story copyright (c) 2009 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

_Addicted_ lyrics copyright (c) 2004 by Kelly Clarkson. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies do not in any way own these lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** Tylonel**

It's like I can't breathe!  
It's like I can't see anything!  
Nothing but you!  
I'm addicted to you!  
It's like I can't think.  
Without you  
interrupting me.

In my thoughts,  
in my dreams,  
you've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me. . .  
It's like I'm not  
me  
. . .

She was in the middle of reading, sprawled out on his large bed, when she felt his hands sneak into her hair. She turned, slowly, to see his huge gold eyes watching hers. She smiled, and ran a few fingers through his own hair, and he leaned down and kissed her, slowly, sweetly. She loved the way he pulled her close, made her feel completely and utterly

_(loved.)_

Soon, his hands were gently pulling and teasing at her clothes, and she allowed him in. Their sighs were soft, their moans are soothing. She wanted to melt into him and stay there forever, here in this place where they were safe, melded, perfect. His hands were skilled, she found, and she complimented into his ear, as he allowed himself a sigh and reminded himself

_(why he loved this __girl.)_

She was soft and sweet and pliable to him, and he treated her like glass. He doesn't want to repeat what was rough to him, and he doesn't bring it up as they make love; slow, tender, sexy. She was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. He held her close, afterward, and she murmured to him idly, babbling about meister life and student life and life in general, and it made him smile. She was still sore, though, so he got up and brought her some

_(Tylonel.)_

* * *

**A/N:** Well. This is it, the final chapter of _Addicted_. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much to all my reviewers, readers, and favoriters, as well as my beta, MyObsidianSoul.

Glad you enjoyed my fic! :D


End file.
